Jane Smith (book chapter)
"Jane Smith" is the twenty-second chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Mrs. Drazil tracks down her most troublesome student. Plot This chapter opens with Jason telling Stephen he has found Jane Smith. Stephen tells him to tell Deedee. They run across the blacktop, but have to go back and walk per Mr. Louis's orders. As they walk past Deedee, who has been benched for excessive noisemaking, they tell her they have found Jane Smith. When Jason and Deedee enter Mrs. Jewls's class, they stop in front of Mrs. Drazil and talk about his dentist appointment, specifically pointing out the name and address of Dr. Jane Payne's office so Mrs. Drazil can hear. They proceed to take their seats. Later that day, Dr. Jane Payne finishes work and prepares to drive home. She made $1500 by drilling twenty-five teeth, not all of which had cavities, but of course, none of her patients know that. She gets into her silver and black sports car and drives home, singing along to the radio, not noticing the beat up green station wagon behind her. She presses a button to open up a gate, and drives inside, closing the gate. The station wagon stops by the gate, and the woman driving it walks up to the trunk and pulls out a ladder, which she proceeds to place against the wall. Under her arm is a blue notebook. Dr. Payne walks inside, and gets a drink from her butler. She greets her pet dog Brussels, her pet cat Sprouts, and her husband, Sham. She tells him she made $1500, and they proceed to hug and kiss. While they love each other, they love money even more. Dr. Payne and Sham eat dinner on the deck, watching the sunset, and then proceed to rest watching the stars, when they hear word from the butler that there's an elderly woman in the yard. Dr. Payne shouts to get rid of her, but Sham decides to get a closer look. Soon after, they come back inside, happy to tell Dr. Payne that one of her former teachers has come to chat. Dr. Payne screams, and jumps off the deck, kicking her pets out of the way in the process. Mrs. Drazil runs up to the side, telling her she has homework to do. Dr. Payne, with an injured ankle, tells her to rub a monkey's tummy with her head. She limps to her boathouse, grabbing a suitcase she had prepared in case of this event, and limps down to the lake, where she has a motorboat waiting for her. Mrs. Drazil runs down the stairs of the mansion and follows, grabbing a rowboat to chase Dr. Payne down. Mrs. Drazil tells Dr. Payne she can run, but she can't hide, while Dr. Payne tells her to rub a monkey's tummy with her head once more. They are never seen again. Characters *Dr. Jane Payne (final appearance) *Jason *Stephen *Deedee *Louis **Mr. Louis (final appearance) *Mrs. Drazil (final appearance) *Dr. Payne's butler (debut) *Dr. Payne's cook (debut) *Sham Payne (debut) Trivia *This is the final appearance of Dr. Jane Payne and Mrs. Drazil. Louis also drops the Mr. Louis persona after this chapter. *The episode "Oh, Brother" could be loosely based off this chapter. Gallery Jane Smith 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Jane Smith 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Jane Smith Chapter Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen illustration Jane Smith 2004 2.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters